Are You Okay?
by Jenica King
Summary: It's the fourth of July and England's drunk again, little Australia goes to make sure he's okay, but he might be underestimating the foulness of England's mood...  One shot  rated T for language


Are you okay?

AN: I was feeling sad so I decided to write something to fit my mood. it's the fourth of July sometime just after Australia was colonised so he doesn't really know how Iggy get's when he's drunk. Why is Iggy such a mean drunk? >."BLOODY POOP HEAD WANKER TART!"

Australia sat up. That was England's voice. But England was always yelling at him for his language. He padded to the door.

"I wouldn't if I were you." the voice was quiet, almost inaudible. Australia turned to see the faint outline of a boy, Canada.

"Why not?" Australia asked. His broad accent a startling difference to Canada's.

"Because he's drunk. It's the fourth of July, he always get's drunk."

"Why?" Australia asked again.

Canada sighed. "Because today marks the day America left."

Australia frowned. "Oh." he said simply, he started to leave.

"Weren't you listening? He's drunk!" Canada implored the younger boy.

"So?"

"So, he's not in a good mood! Who knows what he'll do."

Australia smiled. "I'm from an island filled with poisonous bugs and reptiles. I can handle Iggy." Canada looked at him doubtfully. The small brunette smiled again "Trust me."

Slowly he began to creep downstairs. "Your funeral." Canada sighed.

In the living room he found England sitting on the couch waving a bottle of whiskey around. "Never needed him! Never needed no-one! I can take care of my self!" he took another swig. "He can burn in hell for all I care." Australia bumped a table, causing England's head to swivel around. "Who's there?" Australia stepped out of the shadows. England squinted and staggered to his feet. Pain and regret swirling in his emerald eyes. "It's a scruffy bloody convict! How did you get in my house?"

"Iggy it's me." Australia said bravely. Or at least what he hoped was bravely.

"Iggy? That's what America called me. Are you like him little convict? Hmm?" he staggered over and grabbed Australia's arm. "Are you gonna run away on me too? Ignore everything I've done for you? Well?" he shook Australia violently. When he didn't get an answer he squeezed harder and shook the child again. "Answer me damn it!"

"NO!" Australia shouted.

"No what?"

"No I'm not like America!"

"Good." he said throwing the child down. Australia landed with a bump and started rubbing his arm. "Don't need America anyway. Never did anything for me."

"Ig- England, do you remember who I am?" Australia asked nervously.

England looked at him. "Don't you remember your own bloody name convict? Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be sweeping chimneys or something?"

"No," Australia shook his head. "Are you alright?"

"I don't see what business it is of yours but as it happens no. America left me, I can't even see Canada half the time, and now I'm f#king Australia up as well. Maybe I should just give up." he picked up his whiskey bottle and took another swig. "No, it's not my fault! It's America's! I don't know why he couldn't just stay. Canada doesn't mind."

"Well, I say-" Australia started.

"Why would I care what a convict thinks?" England yelled rounding on the boy. He slapped Australia knocking him to the ground. "You don't matter. Just like he doesn't matter either."

Australia bit back tears and stood up. Facing his intoxicated older brother, he set his shoulders walked over and climbed onto the older nation's lap. England was about to shove him off when he said. "I don't think you messing me up. I think you're really nice when you're not drunk."

England looked at him, peering through the alcoholic haze his breath caught in his throat as he realised that this wasn't a random convict, it was Australia. And he'd just hit him. He dropped the whiskey bottle and pulled his little brother closer. "Australia! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to I-" Australia started to shake, England cursed himself as he realised the small boy was crying. "Australia…" the tiny nation looked up. Even with tears falling from his muddy green eyes and a bruise forming on his cheek, his smile was a big as ever. England's voice died I his throat. Australia rubbed at the scar on the bridge of his nose, his smile faltered and died as he buried his face in England's chest and cried. "Oh oh oh oh oh, shhh shhh shhh. It's alright love. I'm sorry." he wrapped his arms around his newest colony and held him. He kissed the top of his head softly. "I'm so sorry Australia, I really am."

Australia sniffed. "S'okay, you're sad. Everyone does stupid stuff when they're sad." He mumbled into England's chest.

England pulled him back and looked at him. "No, it's not. I was angry at America... And, at myself. But that is no excuse for taking it out on you." He stroked Australia's cheek softly, accidentally striking the still-forming bruise, causing the boy to wince. "Can you ever forgive me?" he asked quietly.

Australia rubbed his eyes. "S'alright Iggy."

England smiled, cradling the young nation in his arms, he started singing. "Alas my love you do me wrong,"

Canada poked his head out of the door. He hadn't heard anything for a while and he was starting to worry. He crept quietly down the stairs. He gently eased open the living room door. England and Australia were sitting on the couch, Australia was curled up on England's lap, his arms wrapped around the younger boy. Both of them fast asleep. Canada smiled and closed the door. It was a nice moment, he wanted to let it last.

AN: Enter begging shamelessly for reviews here. Please review! 


End file.
